A Fight from Darkness: Part 1- The DarkClan
by TNckitty
Summary: The world of warriors and Yugioh 5D's are in one story. The chosen cats have to work together to defeat the evil. This is my first story and also my first co- writing story. Foxen Fudo will also write chapters with me. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, this is TNckitty and this is my first fan faction. It is also a co-writing story, so I'm doing this with Foxen Fudo. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story.**

**{Forest Clan}**

***Leader**

**-Rainstar- Black and white she-cat, her black fur is shaded to look like rain droplets**

***Deputy**

**-Foxheart(Foxen Fudo)Red she-cat with a pelt that looks like a fox{Rainstar's Daughter}**

***Medicine Cat**

**-Autumnleaf(Autumn)- A brown, short haired she-cat, with one eye shut and a twisted hind-paw{Rainstar's Daughter}**

**_Apprentice,Shimmerpaw_**

***Warriors (TOMS AND SHE-CATS WITHOUT KITS)**

**-Abbyberry(Abby)- Pale, she-cat, with gorgeous, green eyes.{Rainstar's Daughter}**

**_Apprentice,Wolfpaw_**

**-Alclaw- Brown, tom, with huge paws.{Rainstar's Son}**

**_Apprentice,Blackpaw_**

**-Riverstripe- A grey tom, with lighter stripes, looking like streams{Foxheart's Son}**

**-Icerunner- A pale gray she-cat, that's swift to battles{Foxheart's Daughter}**

***Apprentices (MORE THAN SIX MOONS OLD, IN TRAINING TO BECOME WARRIORS)**

**-Shimmerpaw- A stormy gray she-cat, with a pelt that glistens in the moonlight{Volestripe's Daughter}**

**-Blackpaw- Black furred, tom, with tiny paws{Volestripe's Son}**

**-Wolfpaw- Ginger she-cat{Sunear's's Daughter}**

***Queens (SHE-CATS EXPECTING OR NURSING KITS)**

**-Volestripe- A ginger she-cat, that enjoys to eat mostly vole{Foxheart's Daughter}**

**-Sunear- A pale she-cat, who enjoys lying out in the sun**

***Elders (FORMER WARRIORS AND QUEENS, NOW RETIRED)**

**-Flamepool- A pale brown tom, burned blind{Rainstar's Father}**

**-Iceclaw- White she-cat, with an attitude that stabs like ice{Rainstar's Mother}**

**{Jungle Clan}**

***Leader**

**-Shadowstar- A Dark pelted Tom**

***Deputy**

**-Lavenderwhisper- A purplish-gray she-cat, who is quite quiet[Shadowstar's Sister]**

***Medicine Cat**

**-Echowatcher- A pale she-cat, with sharp sight and sound[Alclaw's Mate]**

**_Apprentice,Skypaw_**

***Warriors **

**-Cloudfur(Andy)-a calico tom cat with a fluffy tail **

**-Bluefang(Danina)-a bluish-grey she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**-Skywalker- Brown tabby she-cat, who's swift on her paws[Shadowstar's Daughter]**

**-Queenshine- A silver she-cat, with a shiny coat[Lavenderwhisper's Daughter]**

**_Apprentice,Shadowpaw_**

***Apprentices **

**-Skypaw- A black tom, with a shiny coat that glows lighter in the moonlight[Tallface's Son]**

**-Shadowpaw- A black tom[Tallface's Son]**

***Queens **

**-Tallface- A black tabby she-cat, with a long chin[Shadowstar's Daughter]**

***Elders**

**-Mouseleg- A swift, small legged tom[Flamepool's Brother]**

**-Blueberry- A greyish-blue, plumb, she-cat[Shadowstar's and Lavenderwhisper's Mother]**

**{Neo Clan}**

***Leader**

**-Dapplestar- a light tabby she-cat**

***Deputy**

**-Redfang(Jack)- a blonde tom with reddish-brown and black stripes**

**_Apprentice, Lifepaw_**

***Medicine Cat**

**-Blackrose(Aki/Akiza)-small reddish-brown she-cat**

**_Apprentice, Fairypaw_**

***Warriors**

**-Darkshadow(Yami/Atem)- a dark tabby with blonde and red stripes**

**-Stormclaw- a dark grey tabby tom **

**-Lightningclaw- a dark tortoiseshell she-cat, can run like lightning**

***Apprentice**

**-Fairypaw(Ruka/Luna)- a ginger tabby she-cat[Lightningclaw's Daughter]**

**-Lifepaw(Rua/Leo)- a dark ginger tabby Tom[Lightningclaw's Son]**

***Queens**

**-Riverflow- a light brown tortoiseshell she-cat **

***Elders**

**-Clawface- a white tabby Tom with a scar on his right eye**

**-Birdflyer- a bluish-grey Tom with white spots**

**{Trash Clan}**

***Leader**

**-Greystar- a stormy grey Tom **

***Deputy**

**-Talllegs- a black-and-white she-cat**

**_Apprentice,Streampaw_**

***Medicine Cat**

**-Whisperingwinds- grey tabby tom**

**_Apprentice,Sunpaw_**

***Warriors**

**-Owlfang- light brown tabby tom**

**-Foresttail- a tabby she-cat with ginger paws**

**_Apprentice,Petalpaw_**

***Apprentice**

**-Streampaw- black she-cat with grey stripes that looks like river streams **

**-Petalpaw- a dark pelted she-cat**

**-Sunpaw- golden brown Tom **

***Queens**

**-Greenleaf- reddish-brown with white spots**

***Elders**

**-Roadwalker- long haired black Tom **

**{Dark Clan}**

**-Spiderfang(Rudger/Roman)- a black tabby Tom with red spider mark on his side**

**-Arctail(Demak/Devak)- a dark tortoiseshell tom with blonde paws and chest**

**-Gianttail(Kiryu/Kalin)- a big white to **

**-Lizardtail(Misty)- a brown she-cat **

**-Birdwings(Carly)- a light brown she-cat with ginger paws and chest**

**-Waterclaws(Bommer/Greiger)- a dark tabby Tom**

**{Cats outside Clans}**

**-Redheart(Teresa)- a black she-cat with reddish-brown paws, ears, and tip of her tail with crimson red eyes**

**-Stardust(Yusei)- a raven tabby Tom with blonde stripes**

**-Blackcrow(Crow)- an orange tom with black stripes**

**Disclaimer: Neither Foxen nor I, TNckitty, own Yugioh 5ds or warriors. Only own our OCs.**

**Prologue**

_A lone cat sat upon a tall tree branch, overlooking the four section of the forest in which it resided. A grin spread across its face, eyes gleaming in the faint glow of moonlight._

_"Soon…" It purred and its voice smooth and deep, "soon all of the clans shall know my name... and fear it." It hissed the word fear as though it were a curse._

_The cat stood and clawed its way down the thick trunk of the tree, silent and near invisible. "Soon little clans… soon you shall be under the rule of a king! And there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking my rightful place on the throne..." With a final backwards glance to the forest, the cat slunk away into the thick woods._

Forest Clan

_Rainstar rolled over and over and over, hunger pinned in her stomach, dawn shown on the leafy bed that belonged to the old leader._

"I'm too old for this, with my last two lives left. I most likely won't make it through leaf-bare. Sky Clan, please help me and my clan make it through this cold weather." _The old leader thought aloud._

_The old she-cat got up, her leg wobbled from hunger. The morning patrol was going soon, but waited for their leader to join them._

_"Rainstar, if you don't have the strength, I can take them for the patrol," Foxheart whispered to the fragile leader._

_"I'm fine you don't need to pity me, Foxheart!" Rainstar growled at the deputy._

_"I'm sorry. I'll arrange the rest of the patrols for later. Go ahead be sure if you run into the deputy of the Jungle Clan, Lavenderwhisper please tell her I said 'hi'," Foxheart whispered, knowing how exhausted the clan is at the time, due to the famine they always face._

_"I will, and if they bring food, I'll give you a piece that Lavenderwhisper gave us, if she's there," Rainstar nudged her daughter._

_FoxHeart was born in the same litter as Abbyberry, Alclaw, and Autumnleaf. Foxheart's mate was killed in battle against TrashClan. She wanted revenge on Stardust ever since. Autumnleaf is the medicine cat, so she isn't allowed to have kits, but the thought of having a mate terrified her, ever since the incident with Yutail._

_"Thank-you, Rainstar, I hope you can make it through leaf-bare. Autumnleaf's already for whatever is thrown our way."_

_"I know, I know all of this, we'll be back soon, you should get the patrols ready soon," Rainstar purred to her eldest daughter._

Trash Clan

_Stardust stood up. He stretched his paws and looked at his surroundings._

_"Blackcrow, wake up!" hissed the raven-black cat._

_"I've been up, what is it you want, Stardust?" Blackcrow yawned._

_"I want to get payback for what that damn Redfang did to us!" growled Stardust, wanting the taste of revenge._

_"Didn't we already get revenge from Yutail for joining that other clan?" Blackcrow meowed._

_"That was different he was supposed to send a message instead he joined them for what he wanted. He did something in vain, and it cannot ever be forgiven, even if he died in combat, he died in vain!" Stardust yelled._

_Stardust got up and walked away to find food._

_"If he wants a larger clan, why doesn't he ask Dapplestar to come back to our clan, and with her kits," mumbled Blackcrow, before following Stardust into the burnt forest, looking for what may never be found again._

Dark Clan

_"Yes, they fight, and fight, little do they know my plan has only just begun. Me, Spiderfang, shall rise and destroy the one known as Rainstar. She has stopped me many times, but now with her on just two live, how will she make it through my next attack?!" Spiderfang growled to himself, looking at the rest of his clan._

_"Why don't we take out the smallest clan first, Trash Clan, then take out the rest after we've conquered those bitchs!" A white cat growled in amusement._

_"Soon, Gianttail, soon, then we can conquer the rest of the clans, after the two strongest leaders are dead!" Spiderfang hissed._

_"When can we fight, I want to smell the taste of defeat of the other clans?" a brown cat hissed with amusement of the little argument between the two cats._

_"Soon we can fight, but until the cats are at war with each other. Lizardtail, how will you enjoy the first attack on Neo Clan?" Spiderfang asked, getting a howl of agreement from the she-cat._

_"Why do we need to start a war anyway? Aren't things fine, like how they are?" a squeak came from the smallest she-cat in the bunch._

_"We aren't starting a war, they're starting it themselves, and we finish it, by conquering the clans after they feel devastation from losing their loved ones," explained Spiderfang, then he walked off to rest up for the fight. A fight that may end up choosing which clan survives and which one does not._

**(-Edited and written by: Foxen Fudo)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the the first chapter. It took longer then I suspected. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nether Foxen Fudo nor I, TNckitty, own Yugioh 5D's or Warriors. We only own our OC.**

**Chapter 1: A New Warrior**

Jungle Clan

A white tom was patrolling with a bluish-grey she-cat.

"We're almost done, Bluefang. When we get back, we can eat." the tom meowed.

The grey cat, Bluefang, replied, "Finally, I'm starving."

Then, the bush right next to them moved. A black-and-red she-cat popped out of the bush and looked at the two warriors.

The white cat's back arched and hissed, "What are you doing here? Don't you know this is Jungle Clan's territory?"

"Yes, I do know this is Jungle Clan's territory. I'm here, because I need permission to cross your border." the she-cat replied.

The two cats were confused. "Are you not a rouge? Why do you need permission to cross?" Bluefang asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't follow the warrior code."

"How do you know about the warrior code?" the white tom hissed.

"I heard about them in the other clans. Now can you please let me cross?" she answered.

"Why should we let you? For all we know, you can be one of the other clans' spies, you're just going to stea-" Bluefang cut the warrior's words.

"Wait, Cloudfur. Maybe she's telling the truth. I never seen her in the Gathering, and she doesn't smell like a clan cat."

"But-" He started again, but was cut again.

"Excuse us for a minute." Bluefang pushed Cloudfur to the side and whispered, "Look at her, looks like she haven't eaten for a few days."

Cloudfur look over to where the black cat was sitting. He notice how thin she was, even thinner than them in leaf-bare. "She doesn't smell sick or anything," he finally replied.

"Really, what if she dies from hunger? How can you be so heartless about this!?" she hissed. "You want to take her to Shadowstar?"

She gave him the _Well-what-do-you-suggest_ look. He sighed, and turned to the rouge. "You're coming with us, to see our leader." Cloudfur commanded.

"You have to excuse Cloudfur. He's very protective for the clan's safety. I'm Bluefang. What's your name?"

"Redheart." the black cat meowed.

"Your name sounds like a Clan cat name." she commented.

Outside somewhere(dream)

_Stardust was walking in the forest. It was warm and the colors were rich. "Where am I? This is not Trash Clan's forest." Stardust said out loud._

_"No, this is Sky Clan, Stardust." A voice answered._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Stardust looked around._

_"Do not be afraid. Someone will come to join you on your quest. Be aware of the enemy who used to be your friend." The voice faded and so did the forest._

_"Wait! What do you mean? What friend? Tell me!"_

_Then everything went black._

Jungle Clan

When they got to the camp, the first thing Redheart sees was the nursery. A black tabby queen was lying outside, enjoying the heat.

They walked to a fallen tree with vines covering the entrance. _'So this is the leader's den._' Redheart thought.

Cloudfur walked in the den and talked to his leader. When he came out, he told her to go in.

Redheart hesitated, but went in.

Inside was dark, but you can still see where you're going. In the center of the den, a dark pelted tom was grooming himself. He stopped when she walked up to him and bowed.

The tom meowed, "Please come, sit down. We have much to discuss."

She sat a few tail lengths away. "Let me introduce myself. I am Shadowstar, leader of the Jungle Clan. May I ask who you are?" His voice sounds calm, but hostile. _He has a reason to be so hostile._

"I'm Redheart. As you already know, I'm a rouge. I'm here to ask permission to cross your border."

Shadowstar was quiet for a while and scrutinized her.

"Why does a rouge need permission to cross the border?"

"I may be a rouge, but I also follow the warrior code." she replied.

"It's very unusual for a rouge to follow the warrior code without being in a clan."

"Well, maybe I'm an unusual cat." she meowed.

"How did you know the warrior code?" he asked.

"While I was traveling, I met some of the other clans and learn how the clans serve each other. I also learn that you believe in Sky Clan. I would like to learn more, but I don't want to be a burden to the other clans. And if I did stay in a clan, I already chose a clan to stay."

"Well, it's getting late. Why don't you stay for tonight?" Shadowstar suggested.

"Why not." she shrugged.

"Go find Cloudfur and he'll show you where you'll be staying. And I'll ask someone to bring you fresh-kill."

"There's no need for that. I can get my own prey, but not without your permission, of course." Redheart ask.

He agreed. She got up and bowed. Once she out of the den, she spotted Cloudfur instantly. She patted up to him.

"Cloudfur, Shadowstar wants you to find a place for me to stay." Redheart explain.

"Of course," He walked to the nursery, "hey, Tallface. Do you mind sharing the nursery tonight?"

"No, I don't mind at all. Who is this?" Tallface meowed. "Oh my, you look like you haven't eaten in a while."

Redheart answered, "Well, I haven't eaten in a few days."

They look at her, shocked. "A few days," She nodded.

"How can you survive without food?" She shrugged.

"I'll get some fresh-kill." Cloudfur offered.

"There's no need for that. I'll be hunting my own prey. Shadowstar already give me his permission. Can you show me where the best places to hunt?"

"Sorry, on patrol. Maybe BlueFang can show you." Cloudfur said.

"Okay," Cloudfur went to find Bluefang, when Tallface and Redheart talked.

Bluefang came up to them and meowed, "Are you ready?" She nodded and got up. Once they got to the spot, they hunted together. Redheart caught a lot and had to make two trips to bring it back to the camp. Once they got all the prey in the fresh-kill pile, RedHeart grabbed a large mouse and patted to the nursery. She dropped in front of Tallface.

"Have you eaten yet, Tallface."

"No, why," Tallface ask curiously.

"Here, you need it for your kits." She pushed the mouse toward her.

"What about you? You need your strength."

"It's alright. I can eat later."

Tallface look at the mouse, and back to Redheart.

"Thank you." She started to eat.

Redheart grabbed a crow and a vole and patted to the Elders' den. Bluefang was confused by her actions. Two elders were grooming each other until they saw her walking up to them. She dropped the prey and bowed.

"Hello, I'm Redheart. I'm here to give you prey."

The grayish-blue she-cat look at her, surprised. "Well, I'm Blueberry and this is Mouseleg. It's so nice to know that some cats respect us, Elders."

"Well, I'm interested in hearing story from you some time, but I'm only staying for the night." Redheart meowed. "I brought you fresh-kill, if that's okay with you."

"Of course, that's very nice of you to do so." Mouseleg thanked. "Why don't you come and join us?"

"I would love to, but I want your clan to be fed before I eat." she explained.

"My dear, when's the last time you have eaten?" Blueberry asked.

She looked away before saying, "A few days."

The two elders were surprise. _'How can she survive without food for a few days?'_ Mouseleg and Blueberry thought.

"Why not eat now?" Blueberry asked.

"Doesn't the warrior code tell us to let the Elders and Queens eat first?"

"You know the warrior code?" Mouseleg meowed.

"Yes. I think it's very interesting how you follow the code and want to experience this one day." Redheart explained.

"Why not stay here?" Blueberry asked.

"Because if I did, I already choose a clan I want to live with."

"And which clan is that?" she asked again.

"That's a secret." Redheart winked, turn around, and walk away.

_'She's a very interesting cat.'_ When the last cat got his fresh-kill, Redheart walked up to the pile and grabbed a very small mouse. Looking around to find a quiet place to eat, Bluefang called to her.

"Hey! Come and eat with us." She walk towards her and started to eat.

"You need more than that to keep you strength up." Cloudfur stated.

"So, what's it like to be outside, looking at different place?" Bluefang meowed, curiously.

"It's great, but sometimes, it's hard to find a shelter and food if you don't know where it is."

"What if you get sick? Who takes care of you?"

RedHeart answered, "I take care of myself when I was 6 moons old."

"Who took care of you before?" Cloudfur was interested.

"I have a foster mother who cared of me. She trained me to hunt and fight to survive." Redheart tried to stiffen a yawn, but failed.

"Come on, you need your rest." Cloudfur got up.

Redheart got up, too, but stumbled.

"Whoa, here lean on me." Bluefang offered.

Redheart lean on to her and walk back to the nursery.

"Well good night." Then she walk in the den and lay down. She fell asleep instantly.

(dream)

_Redheart was in the same forest as when Stardust went, but this time a raven tom appeared, the raven tom walked up to her._

_"You are close to your destination." he said._

_"Why do I need to go to Trash Clan's territory? What's so important there?" Redheart ask._

_"You must find your brother, but don't tell him that you're related just yet." he said._

_"Okay." Redheart look down, disappointed._

_"Don't worry. When the enemy is defeat, you can live your life as you want." _

_"But why us, why me," Redheart asked._

_"Because, you, and your brother have an important role, now you have to wake up. You're leaving soon." The tom and the surrounding were fading._

_"Until, we meet again, goodbye." And everything went black._

Redheart woke up very early, so early that it's still dark. She stretched and walk out of the den. The cold wind hit her face and the smell of leaf-bare was in the air. She shivered and walk to the entrance.

Cloudfur was guarding and everything's quiet. He heard footsteps and turn to see Redheart.

"Hello, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Good morning, I feel good. I'm just going for a walk before I go."

"I'll go with you.'" he offered.

"Okay. Can you show the way to the Trash Clans territory?" Redheart asked.

"Yeah, it's over he- Wait, how do you know of Trash Clan?" Cloudfur asked.

"The other clans told me." She said it like it was obvious. "Ok, well let's go." Then he ordered her to follow him to the Trash Clan territory.

Near the Jungle Clan's Border

Stardust was near the Jungle Clan's border. For some reason, he felt like something was calling out to him.

"Why are we here again?" Blackcrow asked.

"I feel like something is calling me." Stardust answered.

_'Why here? What's so important here?'_

Then, he smelled cats approaching.

He followed the smell to find a white cat that he recognized as Cloudfur, but the other he does not know.

Stardust and Blackcrow hid in the bushes near them, where the wind was blowing away from them.

"Why do you want to go here?" Cloudfur asked.

"I have to do something." Redheart said. "Well, tell Shadowstar thank you. I hope to meet you and your clan again."

"You're leaving now?" She nodded. "Ok, I hope to meet you again, too. Fair well, travel safely."

Then Cloudfur turned around and walked away.

When he was gone, Redheart called out, "You can come out now."

_'Is she talking about us?'_ Stardust thought.

"Yes, I'm talking about you." She answered, like she read his mind.

They can out and walk up to her. "How did you know that we were there?" Blackcrow asked.

"I could hear you."

"Well, ok then. I'm Blackcrow and this is Stardust. What's your name?" He introduced.

"Redheart."

"Are you a Clan Cat?" StarDust meowed.

"If I was, then why am I here?" She answered with a question.

Blackcrow looked at Redheart closely, and took a look at Stardust closely as well and back to her.

"Do you have any siblings, Redheart?"

"Yes, but I lost him when I was a kit." Redheart narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"You look kind of like Stardust, thats all." Blackcrow meowed.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you have this aura that is hard to explain, and you keep your emotions close to other cats." Blackcrow explained.

Redheart and Stardust look at each other and then look back at him.

"What else?" Stardust asked.

"You guys also look alike. You might be twins."

"You don't know that. Just because we look the same, doesn't mean we are related." The raven tom said.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, if you're not in a clan?" Blackcrow ignored his comment.

"Why do you want to know?" Redheart shotted back.

"Hey, don't use that attitude with me!" Blackcrow shouted.

Redheart chuckled at his comment.

"Well, are you going to tell us or not?" Stardust asked again.

"No, but can you help me? You two look like you know this place better than me and I'll help you in return. How does that sound?" Redheart meowed.

They thought for a few moments, look at each other and nodded. "Ok, you can come with us." Stardust said.

"Thank you." Redheart smiled.

"Come on." They walk for half an hour. While they were walking, Redheart fell in a hole and twisted her paw. "Crap." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Blackcrow and Stardust stop and look at her.

"Nothing, I just tripped." She answered.

She tried not to limp.

A few minutes later, her leg gave out and fell.

"Fuck," She cried out.

Blackcrow and Stardust ran up to her. "What happen?" Stardust sounded concerned.

"N-nothing," She tried to walk, but fell again.

"Well you can't walk like that. Maybe you should rest." Blackcrow said.

Redheart tried to argue but Stardust cut her off. "You need to or it won't heal. I'll go find some herbs that'll help."

"Go find some poppy seeds. It'll numb the pain." Redheart mumbles.

Stardust went to find the seeds and Blackcrow help her to find shelter.

It didn't take long to find the seeds.

He shakes two seeds out and give it to her.

She licked the seeds and in a few minutes she fell asleep.

**(-Edited and written by: TNckitty)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Foxen Fudo nor I, TNckitty, own Yugioh 5D's. Only our OCs.**

**Chapter 2: The Painful Memories **

Neo Clan

Redfang walked up to the entrance of the den, dawn appeared many moons before he awoke. He was late for training, but that didn't bother him. He wasn't bothered about much stuff, unless if it meant his fur getting torn off. He walked out of the den to see Lifepaw waiting anxiously for his mentor.

"Redfang, you finally woke up! Will you show me the borders today?!" Lifepaw squealed.

"Hush!" Redfang hissed. "You don't want to wake up anyone else, especially Blackrose, she has a mighty temper."

"Sorry, I'm just excited. I can't wait to be able to fight Trash Clan."

"Trust me you don't want to fight them. All they care about is territory and that's all."

"Did they kill anyone?" Lifepaw whispered.

"Yes, but only two, they are rogues because of what happened," Redfang explained walking to the edge of camp. "Are you coming? Or do you want to wait until the next moon?"

Lifepaw followed his mentor, wanting to get his taste for his first battle.

Dark Clan

Spiderfang was carrying a large snake from the woods, Gianttail right behind him.

"Spiderfang, we can't just survive on just snakes from that crater? Can we?" Gianttail meowed, licking his sore paws.

"We can _only_ eat snakes for the moment, that is also why we are fighting these bratty clans, so we can get their pray!"

"Why don't we just ask them for prey, not steal it?" Gianttail whined.

"Do you not want revenge for that Stardust did to you those many moons ago?" Spiderfang hissed.

_"Of course I want revenge, he killed my sister. It was so he could get closer to more power," _Gianttail thought.

**_Five Years Ago_**

_Angelclaw was rolling over StarDust, fighting._

_"You bitch," Angelclaw hissed at Stardust._

_"I'm not the one who killed the former deputy!"_

_Then Stardust rolled on top of Angelclaw, and ripping her stomach open._

_"I… hope you… die…Stardust… I hope… you suf…fer," Angelclaw hissed at Stardust, before taking her last breath._

_Gianttail was watching the whole scene, he charged at Stardust, fury filling his mind and heart._

_"Damn you, Stardust!" Gianttail hissed at the raved and blonde tom._

_Stardust and Gianttail rolled over and over many times before Stardust bit Gianttail on the neck. Gianttail broke free of the grip in time, and ran off._

_"You will feel my wrath, Stardust, just remember I'll be coming for you!"_

_An Hour Later_

_"You wanted to speak to me, Greystar?" Stardust meowed._

_"Yes, I just have to say… I'm going to have to let you go," Greystar whispered, but loud enough for Stardust to hear._

_"I don't understand, what do you mean," Stardust question clearly confused on the whole thing._

_"You have to leave the clan."_

_"Why, is it because of what happened to Angelclaw?"_

_"You killed her in cold blood, I can't accept that in a warrior," Greystar explained, glaring at the small tom._

_"I understand. I'll leave as soon as I can."_

_"You may stay up until dawn, after that you have to leave. Redfang and Blackcrow will go with you."_

_"Thank-you, Greystar, I shall go inform the other two," Stardust whispered._

_Stardust exited the den, sorrow swept over him like a storm in the spring. He walked over to Redfang and Blackcrow._

_"Redfang, Blackcrow, I want to have a word with you away from the rest of the cats," Stardust requested._

_"Sure, but after the evening patrol," Blackcrow said._

_"No, it's too urgent for after that."_

_"What is it," Redfang asked._

_"I was asked to leave the clan by Greystar, and he said you two should come with me," Stardust explained._

_"I wanted to leave anyway," Redfang joking said, but looked at his friend, "you weren't kidding?"_

_"No, we have until Dawn, then we have to leave, no later than that, or we'll be treated as the enemy."_

_"I see, and you didn't tell Greystar that Angelclaw was the one who was siding against us," BlackCrow questioned._

_"No."_

_"We should just go, no later, just now," Redfang requested of his two friends._

_Stardust and Blackcrow agreed to the suggestion of their blonde friend. They went to the edge of camp after getting something to eat and they went on their way, never looking back to their old home._

Trash Clan

Stardust rushed up in a sitting position, looking at Redheart. Something was familiar, but what. He looked at her hind leg, and it looked extremely twisted, _permanent damage._

"Stardust, what are you doing up?"

Stardust looked at his orange friend and sighed.

"I can't sleep," Stardust explained, not looking at his friend's face.

"I don't believe you, but fine. Are you thinking about what happened during all those moons ago?"

"Yes."

"It's not your fault, it was Angelclaw's. She betrayed the clan," Blackcrow explained.

"I'm not worried about that, it's that what happened with Gianttail, and with Redfang. They left without even consideration we would need them later on in life," Stardust concluded.

"Why don't we just rest until Redheart wakes, so we can get her to Trash Clan," Blackcrow suggested.

Stardust nodded, lying down once again, falling back to sleep.

**_Three Years Ago_**

_Stardust came back with two voles and a mouse, carrying them by their tails, where Blackcrow was carrying a crow. Redfang didn't find anything._

_"I'm sorry I'm not helpful," Redfang apologized, but didn't have any sorrow in his voice like a true apology would._

_"You're lucky we brought enough fresh-kill for us to share, and savor for tomorrow,"Stardust exclaimed quietly._

_"I'm glad you're okay, Stardust, I know this is hard for you to handle," Blackcrow whispered._

_"I think we just need to find shelter before I start to worry about what happened to at Trash Clan."_

_"We need to keep up our strength though," Redfang meowed happily, nudging the vole over to Stardust._

_"I can't eat, you two go ahead."_

_"We'll save you some!" Blackcrow bellowed._

_"Thanks."_

_Stardust lay down, sleeping, but the kill he made kept playing over and over in his head, so he just left his eyes open, but kept lying there._

**_Three Moons Later_**

_Stardust walked over to a gorge, careful about his footing._

_"Stardust," Redfang bellowed._

_Stardust tripped, almost losing his footing, but stayed on the very edge._

_"Redfang, What the hell were you thinking about yelling at me like that?!"_

_"I'm sorry, but I got great news, there's a new clan we can join," Redfang exclaimed._

_"Like I would go there, we don't need someone to tell us where to go, who to befriend, and to run our lives anymore. We were done with that after Trash Clan," Stardust hissed._

_"Well… I'm going, I don't need you!"_

_"We're staying by the gorge!"_

_"You can, I'm not, if you want to kill me then fine, but only if you attack Neo Clan," Redfang explained, running off._

_"You don't run off, unless you want death to take over you," Stardust thought to himself, running the rest of the gorge, over to Blackcrow._

**(-Edited and Written By: Foxen Fudo)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: *yawn* So bored. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Foxen Fudo and I ,blah blah blah, own blah blah blah. Only our OCs.**

**Chapter 3 – A Fight for Food**

Neo Clan

"Over here is the last border of Neo Clan. Do you understand where everything is, Lifepaw?" Redfang asked, impatiently wanting to get back to his den and sleep.

"I think so, but, what will happen if I cross the border," Lifepaw asked, very confused still.

"The other clan would have the right to kill you, but if you don't pass the border, then no worries," Redfang yawned. "We'll take care of training tomorrow, until then, get plenty of rest. I need to plan out tomorrow's patrols."

"I understand, Redfang, thank you for today's session," Lifepaw bowed then playfully tackled his mentor.

"Ugh! What was that for?! You realize this is real life. If you don't stop the child's play, you will never be a proper warrior!" Redfang scolded, getting up and storming back to camp.

Lifepaw snorted, then followed, "I was just kidding around. You don't need to try to be mean to me, just because I'm your apprentice."

Redfang stopped and glared at his little mouthy apprentice, then continued to the path to camp.

_"I've been at this for moons, I don't need to be reminded of the kits of Trash Clan, not now," _Redfang thought to himself, regretting to not play with his apprentice.

When the duo returned, Redfang notice right off the bat something was wrong. He rushed over to Blackrose.

"Is the famine really this close to us?" Redfang exclaimed quietly to the bitchy medicine cat.

"It has, too bad it didn't worsen Forest Clan they have the least prey. I wouldn't mind if they died out, then everyone else got their land," Blackrose muttered to the blonde deputy.

"Fuck that, Blackrose, Forest Clan is just as equal as the rest of the clans. A wise leader once told me that if there are no four clans, then there might as well are no four seasons, and not three moons, and so on and so on. What I'm getting at is we _need_ Forest Clan to fill the rest of the moons," Redfang protested, getting a scoff from the reddish-brown she-cat.

"Then we might have to fight against Forest Clan then. I would kill them myself if I had to," Blackrose scoffed and walked back into her den, before turning towards the deputy once more. "I know you're trying to fit in, but you will never replace the former deputy. I think you still belong with Trash Clan."

Trash Clan

Stardust looked at Redheart once again before going up to the resting she-cat, and gently nudging her awake.

"Mph," Redheart mumbled, looking around the area.

"Wake up. We need to go if you aren't going to be in Trash Clan by sundown. I think if you need to walk, just limp, and we'll let you take your time on your leg," Stardust whispered to the black and red she-cat.

"Okay, but I just want to ease the pain a bit more. Are there more poppy seeds around?"

Stardust nodded, going over to where Blackcrow was guarding the seeds, and Stardust picked some up to give to Redheart.

"Thank-you, now we can go," Redheart whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping tom.

Stardust nudged Blackcrow a bit more firmly than with Redheart, waking the tom, and off they went to the Trash Clan. Little did they know all hell would break loose after getting there.

Several hours passed until they got onto Trash Clan border. Redheart was getting worse with her hind leg, and needed medical attention badly.

"We're almost there then the medicine cat-"Stardust started, but was interrupted by yells of the clan cats.

Two cats came out of the woods, hissing and growling at the three rouges.

"Hey, it looks like the two traitors came back for more killing!" One cat growled with excitedness.

"Let's see what Greystar says about this, for he'll be furious," The other hissed with glee.

"Hey, Owlfang and Foresttail, we need to see Whisperingwinds, Redheart here, needs medical attention then we'll be on our way," Blackcrow tries to explain.

"Fine, but one wro-"Owlfang started, but was interrupted by Stardust.

"We know, but until then, let us pass. Blackcrow and I don't have time for games right now."

Owlfang and Foresttail lead the three rouge cats to their camp. When they arrived, Redheart went straight to Whisperingwinds, and Stardust and Blackcrow went to Greystar.

"You came back, why?" Greystar starts the conversation.

"We needed to get someone help, she rolled it really bad," Blackcrow began.

"We were on our way to the camp anyway. She wants to come here for some reason."

"She may stay, but you two have until dawn to leave, like the last time, you two have to leave no later than that," Greystar informed, getting nods from the former warriors.

After the talk with Greystar, the two cats exited the den, getting stares from all the cats in the camp. Many whispered among themselves, others were just frightened of the two. The deputy looked and scoffed at the two cats, then kept walking.

"Do you think we should go now, or should we go visit Redheart first?" Blackcrow asked his raven furred friend next to him.

"I say we leave now. Redheart made her choice to live in a clan, so why the hell should we stay to see if she wants to say good-bye?!" Stardust hissed back, walking to the entrance of the camp.

Blackcrow took a glance to the den of the medicine cat, but then turned over to follow his friend out of the camp.

Forest Clan

Foxheart woke up to the stench of crow food.

"Why do we have rotten food?" the fox she-cat whispered to herself, then went out of her den to see a cat dead, rotting.

Foxheart went over to see who it was and stepped back after seeing it was Volestripe, her own daughter.

"Volestripe," Foxheart screamed in a panic, running to get her sister, Autumnleaf.

"Autumnleaf, it's Volestripe. She's _dead_," Foxheart sobbed to her sister.

"I know, but if we moved her, she wouldn't be able to stay whole, so we have to move camp and make this the new burial ground," Autumnleaf whispered to her sister, licking her head. "This famine we have every day is starting to take its toll."

"You don't get it!" Foxheart exclaimed running over to her dead daughter.

Rainstar came out of her den to the stench and saw Foxheart lying by the lifeless queen. Walking over and licking the distressed mother, Rainstar lay next to Foxheart, knowing how it felt to lose someone they cared deeply for.

"We need to find better shelter, with more food, Foxheart, so we are joining Jungle Clan. Until we get back to our old lives to eat like normal clans," Rainstar purred softly to her eldest daughter.

"Thank-you, Rainstar, but I want to stay until moonhigh, and then I'll find you," Foxheart mumbled to the old leader.

"I understand. Thank-you for telling me in advance, I'll see you soon, daughter."

"Same to you, mother."

**(-Edited and written by: Foxen Fudo) **


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm just going to skipped this part.**

**Disclaimer: You already know so why say it again.**

**Chapter 4: the Joining of Clans**

Forest Clan

Foxheart stayed with Volestripe. It was now moon high. The red she-cat got up and went to look for Rainstar. The black-and-white leader was waiting for her daughter to finish the share tongue for the last time.

"Are you ready," she meowed softly, once Foxheart walked towards her.

Foxheart just nodded. Rainstar's heartache to see her eldest daughter so hurt and hopeless, The leader licked Foxheart's ear to comfort her.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us," and with that, they lead the clan to JungleClan's territory. Rainstar spotted something near the borders. When they got closer, she notice it was a cat was waiting for them.

"So you finally came," Shadowstar said once they got to the border.

"We appreciate you for helping. More cats would have died if you didn't help us." Rainstar thanked the JungleClan leader.

"Come, we have everything ready for you," Shadowstar announced. He ordered the clan to follow him to the camp.

JungleClan

Cloudfur and Bluefang sat waiting for them at the entrance. The JungleClan leader instructed Cloudfur to lead the warriors and the elders and Bluefang lead the apprentices and queens to their dens. Once every cat was settled, Cloudfur and Bluefang talked a little.

"I feel bad for the ForestClan cats. They look as thin as Redheart," Bluefang stated.

"Speaking of Redheart, I wonder how she's doing," the calico cat said.

"You know Redheart," a voice asked. They turn to where the voice came from and sees Foxheart listening to their conversation. "Sorry for eavesdropping. I was wondering what you were doing up so late."

"That's ok. Yeah, we know Redheart. She stayed not too long ago," the bluish-grey cat said.

"Are you the clan who told her about the warrior code," Cloudfur asked.

"No," Foxheart meowed, "but she is a very interesting cat, that is for sure."

"Yes, she is," he agreed. A question popped in Cloudfur's head. "How did you meet her?"

"We found her outside the borders. She passed out from hunger and exhaustion."

_Flashback_

_Foxheart, Abbyberry, and Shimmerpaw were hunting. They caught as much prey as possible. The deputy of ForestClan was chasing a squirrel near the border. The squirrel crossed it and the red she-cat stopped._

_"Damn it," Foxheart cursed, she then smelled another cat close by. Abbyberry and Shimmerpaw ran up to her._

_"Hey, did you cat-," Shimmerpaw shouted, but was cut off by the deputy._

_"Shush, someone's here," she whispered. They stayed stilled for a few minutes and heard panting._

_Let's go check it out," Abbyberry suggested. They looked around. Foxheart was looking into the bushes when she saw a red tail._

_"Hey, you," the red she-cat hissed, which made the cat jumped in the air. Abbyberry and her apprentice ran towards them. The cat is a black she cat with red paws, ears, and at the tip of her tail._

_'She doesn't look so good,'__ Foxheart thought. The cat looked shaken up, but it held its ground._

_"Don't you cross this border, rouge," the paled she-cat hissed, "Leave, or we'll force you out."_

_The she cat was turning around slowly, visibly seeing her legs shaking. She took a few steps away from the clan cats. She fell to the ground when her legs finally give out. The three she cats ran towards her. The rouge was panting hard._

_"Hey, are you ok," the youngest of the three asked. She sniffed any signs of sickness, but smelled nothing. "She doesn't smell sick."_

_The rouge opened her eyes and tried to get up. Her surroundings began to blur and she fell back down._

_"We should take her to Autumnleaf and Wolfpaw," Foxheart commanded. Abbyberry was at the rouge's right side and grabbed her by the pelt. Foxheart, who was at her left, went under the black she cat and put her on her back._

_"Shimmerpaw, run as fast as you can. Tell Autumnleaf or Wolfpaw that a cat needs help." Shimmerpaw nodded and ran toward the camp. The other two cats followed slowly after the smaller cat. Once they reach the camp, Autumnleaf was waiting for them._

_"Hurry, this way," the brown she cat directed. _

_They went in the medicine cat's den and put the black she-cat down in one of the nest. The cat twitched and opened her eyes halfway up. She heard some shuffling and talking around her. She realized that she was in a clan camp. She was wide awake now and tried to get up._

_"Hey, hey, take it easy. Let me check you, ok," a young ginger she-cat said. The rouge lay back down and relaxed a little. "My name is Wolfpaw. What is yours?"_

_"Redheart," she mumbled. Wolfpaw was sniffing for any sickness and injuries. There was a large cut on her hind leg, but it looks like it was treated well. _

_"Well looks like she's fine, except for that cut on your hind leg," Wolfpaw stated to her mentor._

_"Thank you. Now go and get something to eat. Bring some back for Redheart, ok," Autumnleaf meowed._

_"Ok." She walked out of the den and went to the fresh killed pile._

_"Well, you're very lucky that you aren't sick," Foxheart said, making RedHeart jumped. "Sorry."_

_The rouge looked at the red she-cat, scrutinizing her. "You're the deputy, are you not," the black cat asked, surprising both the deputy and medicine cat. _

_"How do you know," the paled she cat asked. _

_"The way her voice sounds. It sounds like a cat who can command others and the way you look at me. Almost in common with a leader, and I know that you are a medicine cat because of the smell of herb and plants." she answered. Wolfpaw came back with a pigeon. "I know Wolfpaw is your apprentice because she also smell of herbs and plant and younger than you."_

_Wolfpaw stopped and dropped the pigeon. Her jaw stayed opened. "H-how did y-you know that," she sputtered, then they all heard a loud rumbling notice coming from Redheart._

_"You can answer that question later, now you must eat. You look like a stick," Foxheart stated. Redheart laughed and ate the pigeon that Wolfpaw offered. When she was finish and licking her lip, she put her head on her front paws and closed her eyes._

**(-Edited and written by: TNckitty)**

**A/N: I'm going to post my story soon, so go read it. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I have a lot of work to do and I'm very lazy. Here's the new chapter whoever is reading this.**

**Chapter 5: The Attack**

Jungle Clan

"...And she left a few days later," Foxheart finished.

"Well, she left the next day for us," Cloudfur stated. Bluefang yawned.

"It's getting late. Good night," the red she-cat said. She got up and walked towards the Forest Clan leader.

"Night," The two JungleClan cats replied.

Neo Clan

Redfang was sitting in the middle of the camp. He looked up at the stars. Redfang's ears twitched.

"If you're going to sneak up on me, you'll need to be quieter," Redfang said, not turning around.

"Darn it, I was close, too," Lifepaw stated.

"You'll have to keep your tail off the ground, but not all the way up where the enemy can see it," the blonde tom instructed, "Go back to sleep. We got training to do tomorrow."

"Okay, Redfang." Lifepaw walked back to the apprentice's den.

Dark Clan

Gianttail was behind a bushed. He followed Stardust and Blackcrow, keeping his distance. They were looking for shelter. It was passed moonhigh, and they are tired.

_'Finally, I can get my revenge on the that no good son of a bitch,'_ Gianttail thought.

The white tom kept following them until they stopped.

"Let's stop here, okay," Stardust said.

"Okay," Blackcrow agreed, "Why did we leave her behind? We could have waited for Redheart to recover near the territory."

"We don't know if she wants to come with us. Why would she come with us anyway," Stardust hissed.

"Well, I guess you'll never know because you'll be dead by the time I'm finished with you," Gianttail's voice hissed. He launched at the raven tom before he can react. The ginger tom tackled him off of Stardust.

"You will not interfere!" Gianttail grabbed Blackcrow's pelt and tossed him to the nearest tree. Blackcrow was knocked out.

"Blackcrow," Stardust shouted. He tried to get up, but was pinned back down.

"You think I forgot you, traitor," Gianttail hissed in his ear, "I'll make you suffer like you did with my sister!"

Then something hit the white tom. Gianttail looked up to see a black-and-red she-cat blocking him from Stardust.

"You'll stay away from him," she hissed.

"Why do you defend this traitor? All he does is kills innocence cats for his own ambitious," Gianttail said.

"If he kills innocence cats, then I would have, too."

"Redheart, go! It is my fight, not your's," Stardust said.

"I don't care. You took care of me, I'm returning a favor." Redheart then thought, '_If only you know.'_

"Enough talk. Move or I'll make you," the Dark Clan cat said. The she-cat didn't move. "Fine, have it your way."

He launched at her. When he was about to land on her, she fell and turned on her back. She kicked him in the stomach with her hind legs and he landed with a thumped.

"Hurry and grab Blackcrow," Redheart commanded. She turned towards the river that cuts the Trash Clan and Jungle Clan's borders. "We need to cross the river into the Jungle Clan."

"We can't cross territories, it's against the code," Stardust stated, with the ginger tom on his back.

"Right now, we have to. Do you know how to swim," Redheart asked, "And I thought that you are no longer a Clan cat?"

"No and it doesn't mean I still follow it."

"It's like running. Just kick your legs." They got close to the river." Give me Blackcrow. You go on ahead and swim."

Stardust nodded. He dropped the unconscious cat down softly. He ran up the water and start swimming. The sun is barely up and the water was cold. Redheart grabbed Blackcrow and dragged him to the water. Once they got in the water, the she-cat swam to the other side before Stardust, since it was his first time swimming. The black-and-red she-cat dropped the ginger tom down and looked to see Stardust struggling. The river is flowing faster now and dragged the raven tom underwater.

"Stardust," Redheart shouted, jumping back into the water. Stardust is having a hard time looking for which way was up or down. He felt something grabbing his pelt and struggled from its grasped. The thing hold on him tighter and lifted him up to the surface. Stardust gasped for air and chocked on the water.

"Hold on, I'll pull you to the sand," Redheart mumbled in his pelt. Once they got to the sand, Stardust landed next to Blackcrow, who was awake now.

"Oh, SkyClan, Stardust, are you ok," Blackcrow asked, licking him dry.

"Not like that, mousebrain. Lick his fur the wrong way, so it can dry faster," Redheart hissed. Blackcrow nodded and start licking the wrong way.

"What's going on here," a voice asked. The three turned and saw Foxheart, Cloudfur, and Bluefang coming towards them.

Forest/Jungle Clan

The next day, Foxheart got up so early that the sun hasn't come up yet. A few minutes later, Cloudfur and Bluefang came out.

"Good morning, Cloudfur, Bluefang," the Forest Clan deputy greeted.

"Good morning, Foxheart. Would you like to go hunting with us," Bluefang asked.

"I would love to." They walked out and went towards the river.

"So, what do you do when you have free time," Foxheart asked, breaking the silent.

"I train and sleep when I'm free,' The calico tom answered.

"I play with the kits and apprentices. I sometimes help gather herbs for Echowatcher," Bluefang said, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm the deputy, so I really don't have time to relax," the red deputy answered.

"We're here," the tom stated, "Come on. If we hurry, we can get the fresh-kill to the elders and queens sooner."

The two she-cats nodded. They hunted for a while until they heard splashing. Foxheart turned and saw three cats on the territory.

"What's going on here," Cloudfur asked. They ran up to them.

"Cloudfur, good, go get Echowatcher, now," Redheart demanded.

"Why-" Cloudfur was cut off.

"Just go," Redheart shouted. She sounded worried. The calico tom nodded and ran toward the camp. The black-and-red rouge turned back to the raven and ginger toms. Foxheart recognized them. She sniffed them and turned to Bluefur and Foxheart.

"Go if some marigold leaves and poppyseeds," she instructed, "You what they looked like?"

"Yes, I know where to get them," Bluefang answered. Redheart nodded and bluish-grey she cat went to get the herbs.

"Foxheart, lick Blackcrow's fur the wrong way while I check if there is any leeches on Stardust." the deputy nodded and was about to lick the ginger tom. Blackcrow hissed and his ears flat on his head. Redheart glared at him and he stopped. Foxheart processed on and licked him. Redheart looked in Stardust's fur for any leeches. Once she was finished, she went over to Blackcrow.

"Go and keep Stardust warm," she said to the deputy. The red she-cat got up and laid next to Stardust, like he was her kit, the raven was asleep from the pressure of tide of the river. Bluefang came back with Cloudfur and Echowatcher behind her. Echowatcher went to the raven tom. She sniffed for any signs of sickness. Lucky for him, there was none.

"Do you have herbs for the cuts and scratches," the medicine cat asked. Bluefang dropped the marigold leaves and poppyseeds near her. "Thank you."

She chewed the leaves and spit out the leaves, but not the juice. She licked the juice on the scratches. Once she was finished with Stardust, she went to Blackcrow. He was sleeping because of the poppyseeds. Redheart did the exact same thing that Echowatcher was doing. The medicine cat checked Redheart when she was finished. The rouge was worst then the other two. She was shivering from the cold and was trying hard not to lose conscious.

"Lay down, so I can check you," Echowatcher said. With that, she fell and was panting hard. Darkness is covering her vision and then everything went black.

**(-Edited and written by: TNckitty)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter. I hope your on the edge of your seats now!**

**Chapter 6: Lost, Sorrow, and Death**

Forest/ Jungle Clan

Foxheart watch Redheart as she slept, then she looked at Stardust.

'_Stardust, I hope you die in your sleep, so I don't have to kill you,'_ Foxheart thought, and without knowing it, Rainstar was approaching her.

"I see you still don't forgive Stardust for what happened, all those moons ago, do you?" the elder leader asked quietly, taking a worry full glance at the raven, black cat. Foxheart jumped at the sound of her mother, and looked at the old tuxedo she-cat.

"I will never forgive him, for he drove away all of our food, he is responsible for my kits' father's death. If I could go back to save Yutail, I would, because I can't keep looking back into these heartwarming memories, then look at how Stardust tore it apart!" Foxheart sobbed. "I miss my wonderful Volestripe, and her beautiful voice, with her beautiful kits with her I want to see my daughter again. If Stardust hadn't come, I'd still have Yutail, I'd still have Volestripe, and I wouldn't be worrying in fear for how my clan is going to die, because I can't face the cat that killed my mate!"

Rainstar knelt down beside her grieving daughter, "I know you want to get back what was painful to bear all those moons ago, but, I know this sounds mouse-brained, but… Forgive and forget," the old clan leader advised. Foxheart's claws dug into the dirt, anger filled the grieving mother, for she wanted to back talk, but it would end up to her losing the fight, and the leader always, succeeding the mission.

"I understand, Rainstar," Foxheart whispered, staring at the raven cat, who was stirring his eyes to waken up.

"I'll leave you to talk to him, for I know you have more memory with him than I do," Rainstar backed away to the Jungle Clan leader, Shadowstar. Stardust sat up, and looked at the fox she-cat.

"Foxheart," Stardust hissed, for Foxheart sat still like Rainstar would in an argument.

Foxheart walked over to the angry raven furred tom, and started to lick his fur. "I never forgave you for what happened with Yutail, and for that, when you leave, I'll kill you, with Blackcrow as a witness," she hissed in his ear, for him to only hear.

"I'd love to watch you try, but I want to kill your leader, Rainstar, and this way I can do just that," Stardust hissed back, and with a large grin on his face. Sadness filled Foxheart's eyes.

"What happened to you, Stardust, you changed from trying to stop a fight, to beginning them. I want the old Stardust back!" Foxheart ran off, out of the border, wanting to be alone.

"FOXHEART," Blackcrow yelled, and ran after her.

Redheart was stirring awake also now, and when she did, she looked at the cats going into frenzy, "w-what's going on?" she whispered.

"Foxheart ran off, and Blackcrow ran after her, a patrol is going out to find them, before it starts to freeze," Rainstar, "Sky Clan, please help us find these lost cats in the cold."

Redheart went up, and started licking the distraught leader, "We'll find them, but we should go with different groups."

"That's what I'm going to do, but… will you assist me and my patrol, Redheart?" Rainstar meowed at the young black and reddish-brown cat, who agreed.

Dark Clan

Gianttail came back shivering even his fur couldn't keep him warm from the water that he was forced to roll into. Birdwings saw the white tom, and ran up to him.

"Gianttail, are you alright, what happened?!" she asked in a frantic.

Gianttail nodded, "I just fought with Stardust and Blackcrow, and this new cat, she was injured, so only the Nether Clan knows what happened."

Birdwings nodded, and started licking Giantail's fur, so it ruffled up. Siderfang walked into the camp with a snake in his mouth. He dropped the snake in the pile.

"Gianttail, why are you soaking wet?"

"I attacked Stardust and Blackcrow."

"Did I not tell you not to just yet?!"

"I'm sorry, Spiderfang."

Gianttail walked over to his den, when the cold wind blew and snow started to fall. Arctail, Lizardtail, and Waterclaws ran into the opening.

"Spiderfang," Lizardtail exclaimed, "There's a patrol with Rainstar in it, should we attack?!"

"Yes!" Spiderfang hissed in excitement. "Gianttail, Birdwings, you stay here, mostly I need you, Birdwings to keep Gianttail from catching greencaugh so quickly, now the rest of you, come with me, we shall kill Rainstar!"

The cats howled in agreement, and then they ran into Jungle Clan's territory, preparing to kill their strongest threat, Rainstar.

Jungle Clan's Territory

Rainstar was leading the patrol with Redheart, Lavenderwhisper, Abbyberry, and Alclaw. The snow was starting to fall more steadily, and harder.

"We better keep at trying to find Foxheart and Blackcrow before it gets too cold out here!" Rainstar shouted over the howling of the wind.

"How, we lost the scent hours ago, I think they already found shelter!" Lavenderwhisper yelled back over the howling.

"We can't, my sister's out there, and she needs help, and if we don't go and help her, she'll die!" Abbyberry protested to the Jungle Clan leader.

Howling of battle was heard in the distance, and then Rainstar tumbled from a cat toppling over her.

"Die, you bastard," Arctail hissed at the old she-cat.

"Rainstar!" Abbyberry exclaimed, attacking Arctail. Spiderfang ran up to the fallen leader, and got his claws out.

"Attack!" Spiderfang announced and the other two cats attack the patrol, he then raised a paw over the she-cat's neck. "I've been waiting for this moment, ever since you drove us out of your clan, Rainstar."

Spiderfang slashed his paw, slitting the cat's throat, killing the leader.

"RAINSTAR!" Alclaw yelled, then Arctail rolled over him, getting the advantage, and slicing his stomach open.

Spriderfang was about to attack Abbyberry, when a fast attacking cat jumped over him.

"You'll pay!" the tom hissed. The snow began to settle down a bit.

"S-stardust, y-you're hel-ping t-this c-clan?" Spiderfang shivered. "RETREAT!"

The cats nodded and ran back to their territory, Foxheart had just arrived.

"I hear-" she stopped cold after she saw her lifeless mother. She ran up to the dead leader, and lay next to her. '_Spiderfang, you'll pay, for tonight I'm going to receive my nine lives and you'll die in my vengeance!'_

**(-Edited and written by: Foxen Fudo)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola, Readers. Chapter 7 is up. Thank you for reading this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Foxen Fudo nor I, TNckitty, own Yugioh 5Ds. Only our OCs.**

**Chapter 7: A New Leader**

Jungle Clan

Foxheart stayed with Rainstar until moonhigh. Stardust, Blackcrow, Redheart, and all the Forest Clan cats were with them. One by one, the cats left, only the three rouges stay back. The black-and-red she-cat walked up to the deputy. She was limping a little because her leg hasn't healed yet.

"Hey, Foxheart," Redheart said. Foxheart looked up at her. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but you have to go to the moonstone to receive your nine lives."

"Ok, just give me a few minutes," the red she-cat requested. Redheart nodded. She limped back to the two former Trash Clan cats.

"Redheart, are you ok," Blackcrow asked, whispering. She nodded.

"Why did you save us," Stardust hissed.

"I told you. You help me, so I'm going to help you," Redheart answered, "and Gianttail is a pain in the ass."

"How do you know Gianttail." Stardust's eyes narrowed.

"I have my ways." was all she said. Foxheart got up and walked towards the group.

"Why did you save them," she asked.

"Why should I tell you," he hissed.

"Hey, calm down, Stardust," Blackcrow said, blocking him. The raven tom snorted and turned around. Redheart sighed and walked, or rather limp, after him.

"Is she ok?" The soon to be leader sounded concerned.

"Um... I don't know. She twisted her hind leg and we got her to the Trash Clan medicine cat," Blackcrow said.

They were quiet for a while before Foxheart said, "I have to go to the moonstone."

The ginger tom nodded. Foxheart walked towards the camp to get Autumnleaf. Once they got ready to leave, Redheart walked up to them and asked, "Can I come?"

"Why," Autumnleaf asked.

"I want to see what it looks like," the she-cat rouge stated.

"I'm sorry, but only medicine cats and deputy who will receive their nine lives can go," Forest Clan medicine cat said.

"I understand may Sky Clan light your path." She turned around and limped back to Stardust and Blackcrow.

"I'll have Wolfpaw and Echowatcher to check on her. I'll be right back." Autumnleaf turn to Wolfpaw and Echowatcher. The red she-cat looked to Redheart. She was asleep next to Stardust, who was also asleep. Foxheart turn to see if the medicine cat was finish. When she was, the soon to be leader walked towards the entrance.

_Redheart's dream_

_Redheart is walking in the Sky Clan's forest. It was quiet and she felt like someone is watching her._

_"Father," she called out. Suddenly, a raven tom appeared before her._

_"Redheart, there's not enough time to explain. Go and find the chosen cats. Guide them and save the clans." The rouge looked down. The tom walked towards her and licked her ear. "Don't worry."_

_"Even though I don't know you that much, I miss you and Mother. Can you tell me which of the cats are chosen," she asked. The tom started to faded. _

_"I'm sorry. I can't. You'll know who they are when you meet them. The least I can tell you is that two of them are with you," her father said, "Be strong. Tell Stardust that his mother and I love him and miss him." _

_She nodded. _

_"I love you, Father," she whispered._

_"I love you, too, Redheart." He faded into nothing and everything went black._

Stardust stirred when he felt something beside him. He opened his cobalt eyes and heard Redheart mumbling in her sleep. It was hard to hear but all he heard was 'I love you, Father.' She woke up after saying that and looked at Stardust. Her eyes look sad and hurt.

"Good morning, Redheart," Stardust greeted.

"Good morning, Brother," she said. He thought he didn't hear her right.

"What?"

"I said 'Good morning.' I think you've gone deaf." He wasn't sure about it but went to wake up Blackcrow.

"No. I want more sleep," Blackcrow stated. Redheart chuckled and walked off somewhere. It took what felt like forever before he gave up on waking the ginger tom. The black-and-red she-cat came back with a wet moss in her mouth.

"Um, is that for me," Stardust asked. She shook her head. She walked toward Blackcrow and dropped the moss on his head. Blackcrow jump up high and glared at Stardust. The raven tom tried not to laugh.

"Oh, it's on," Blackcrow declared. He grabbed the moss and tossed it at Stardust. The tom didn't have time to dodge it and got hit in the face.

"Ah. It wasn't me," Stardust stated, licking the water off his face, "It was Redheart."

They both looked at her. She was on the other side of the camp, licking her fur like nothing happen. Stardust was looking at her and at the spot that she was at.

Blackcrow snorted, "Sure. Blame her for tossing the ball of wet moss from all the way over there."

"But she was over there and she- Ugh never mind," Stardust stormed over to her. "You're going to get it now."

She stopped licking and looked at him.

"What do you mean," she asked, innocently. She said it too innocently, but he didn't notice.

"I want to know how you got here so fast. I'll get you back for that," Stardust promised.

Her voice was low but loud enough for Stardust to hear.

"I would like to see you try." She smirked, like the chestier cat. Redheart licked a few more times before getting up and limped towards the medicine cats' den.

Dark Clan

"That Stardust ruined everything," Spiderfang yelled. He was pasting back and forth that it was hurting Gianttail's neck.

"I keep telling you. That is why I want to kill him," the white tom explained, "and that she-cat, too. She interfered when I have the chances to kill him. Now that I think about it. How did she know he was in trouble? I didn't see her following them."

"Maybe we should spy on her to see who she is and what business is she doing," the leader of the Dark Clan said.

"I'll do it," Lizardtail volunteered. She was listening to the conversation between the two toms.

"Yes. You are the most stealth cat. Go immediately and tell us something interesting when you get back," Spiderfang instructed. Lizardtail bowed and walked away.

Neo Clan

One of the cats has reported that the Forest Clan and Jungle Clan have joined together. Redfang did not look happy.

"Now our enemies are even stronger. We must report this to Dapplestar," the blonde tom ordered. The cats nodded and walked to the leader's den. Blackrose and Fairypaw walked out of the entrance with herbs in their mouths. Blackrose glared at the deputy and went into her den.

_'Ok, I have the border and hunting patrol organizes, now to train Lifepaw.' _He thought, ignoring Blackrose's glare. He walked towards the apprentices' den.

"Lifepaw! It's time for training," the deputy called. No more than two minutes, the dark ginger tom stumbled out the den. "Ok, let's go."

Redfang turned around and walked out. Lifepaw bounced behind him.

Dark Clan

Two days later, Lizardtail is sneaking in to the Jungle Clan. She sniffed out the rouge.

_'Ok, according to Gianttail, the she-cat has black fur with red ears, paws, and on the tip of her tail. Shouldn't be too hard,'_ she thought. She walked toward the camp. She got there and saw the perfect spot to hide from the Clans. She looked around to find Redheart. Lizardtail looked around, but didn't find the cat. The entrance shook and came out Foxstar. Autumnleaf walked behind her. From the medicine cats' den, Redheart limped slightly towards the new leader.

_'That must be her. She doesn't look like a threat,'_ she stated in her head.

Jungle Clan

"Foxstar, welcome back, I have your nest ready for you," Redheart said, politely.

"Thank you, Redheart." Foxstar was tired of walking and is hungry. The rouge bowed and limped towards the shade, where Lizardtail is hiding.

Dark Clan

_'So her name is Redheart.'_ Lizardtail thought. She stiffened when the black-and-red she-cat was walking to her. She stopped, sat down, and began to lick her fur in the shade. Lizardtail held her breath. When she made sure that Redheart didn't know where she was, she slowly breathed out.

"So, why are you here," Redheart finally spoked, making Lizardtail jump.

"How long did you know I was here," the brown she-cat asked. Redheart chuckled without turning.

"When I walked out of the den, you shouldn't move a lot. I could hear and see the bushes moved. Now," the rouge turns around, "Why are you here?"

**(-Edited and written by: TNckitty)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm totally in love with this story so far. If I didn't have school, then we can make more. But then again, I wouldn't know how to read or write. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

**Chapter 8: A New Beginning**

Jungle Clan

Foxstar slept, thinking about the ceremony that she had.

_Moonstone_

_Autumnleaf was walking a monster's paw distance ahead of Foxheart. She looked back, then slowed down to her sister's pace._

_"I miss her, too, but you're going to be leader, and without a leader, Forest Clan cannot survive," Autumnleaf whispered cheerfully to the soon-to-be leader._

_Foxheart just kept walking, staring at the ground._

_"I'm never going to be like mom, she was the best, and I'm nothing like the best, hell, I'm far from it!" Foxheart hissed, looking up to her sister, sadness in her eyes._

_Autumnleaf looked at the fox-cat, and stopped, looking hurt. Foxheart looked down at the ground again, mumbling 'sorry' back to Autumnleaf._

_"At least Redheart-"Autumnleaf started._

_"Redheart is rouge and she's loyal to Trash Clan! She will _not_ be allowed to stay anywhere, except for that shit they call home," Foxheart hissed, huffing, for she was bubbling with anger._

_"Nevermind, did you choose the deputy yet, at least?" Autumnleaf asked in a whisper._

_"Yes, but I will only declare _him_ when it's moonhigh tonight," Foxheart boasted is a calmer voice, "Redheart will get a different position hopefully, sorry for yelling, and I don't mean anything mean about Redheart, it's just… I look at her, and she reminds me of Volestripe."_

_Autumnleaf nodded, and walked up to her sister a nudged her lightly. "Since I'm the medicine cat, will you tell me who the newest deputy will be?" Autumnleaf asked nosily._

_Foxheart laughed and smiled, "I am."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm the deputy, and Rainstar's still the leader, but once I'm done meeting with Moonpool, I'm going to be the leader, and you'll have to wait till the rest of the clan knows."_

_Autumnleaf pouted at the remark, and then smiled. "At least there's still some of Rainstar in you!"_

_"Huh?" Foxheart asked clueless._

_"Your sense of humor," Autumnleaf laughed, and soon did Foxheart._

_The two cats took the rest of the trip to Moonstone talking about great things that were genetically mixed into their DNA that was also their mother's traits. When they got there, two cats guarded the cave for Foxheart and Autumnleaf to go into._

_"Who are you?" Foxheart asked, for they smelled of Star Clan cats, but wasn't sure if they were the cave protectors._

_"We were to protect the cave this moon, until the next meeting," one said, looking at the fox like cat._

_"Thank-you, I'm Foxheart, when I exit, I'll be known as Foxstar," Foxheart said, and got nods from the Star Clan cats. And with that the two Forest Clan cats entered the cave._

_"I have to wait here, you can go and speak with Sky Clan," Autumnleaf instructed, smiling and nodding at the stone surrounded by small streams of fresh water._

_Foxheart laid her head down to the stone, touching her head onto the top rock. She was shivering from excitement and fear. A large blue beam lit up, consuming her, and sending her mind to Sky Clan's forest._

_"Foxheart, welcome, you are now going to receive your nine lives," A dark brown furred cat said, it was Yutail. "Your first life is going to be love."_

_Yutail said, touching noses to the fox-cat, and walked to a certain spot, and then came a greyish, brown she-cat, Volestripe. "I'm going to give you the life of faithfulness, for you trust many cats, and they trust you enough to die for you."_

_She walked away, and another cat came, it was Alclaw, her brother. "This is the life of courage, for you shall be courageous during every meeting and after it in battle, and for every life you lose."_

_He then walked away, and then it was Rainstar's mate, Darktail. "I'm going to give you the life of respect, for you shall respect all of the clans around you, and your allies."_

_Another cat came, Foxheart couldn't put her claw on it, on whom it was, but it was someone familiar. "This is the life of calmness, for whenever there's trouble around you, a leader should always be calm."_

_The next cat was a tom, for whom was white, and had a star on his left eye, "You shall receive the life of strength, for whenever there's courage, its accompanied by its mate, strength."_

_The next cat gave her the life of war, for war consists of courage and strength. The second to last life was warmth. Then Rainstar came into view, and knelt down, and touched Foxheart's nose, "I give you the life of leadership, passed down from generation to generation of leaders, may you be the strongest leader there is, and with this, you are now known as Foxstar."_

_Rainstar backed away, and the cats lined up in a perfect line._

_"With these nine lives, you shall protect your clan, and you shall help Redheart in her quest to fight the evil, for she needs three more cats, and you shall help her on that mission!" Darktail said._

_"But-"Foxstar started._

_"Foxstar, you will know the cats as soon as you meet them, but until then the lives we gave you, use them wisely," Yutail said, and light filled the room, Foxstar opened her eyes to see the cave, and then there was growling heard outside of the cave._

_Foxstar rushed outside to see cats from Trash Clan fighting Autumnleaf and the two guardians from Star Clan._

_"Is that your new leader, she doesn't seem strong at all!" one said, and Foxstar recognized them to be Owlfang, and his partner to be Foresttail._

_"I'll show you who's weak!" Autumnleaf yelled, trying to fight, but Foresttail jumped up and bit her in the side._

_"We don't want to fight, and by the way you're off of your territory, why?" Foxstar asked in confusion._

_The two cats looked scared, and then ran off into the forest. Autumnleaf got up, and looked at her sister._

_"We need to go back to camp, before it gets to moonhigh," Autumnleaf said, and walked faster than normal speed._

_Foxstar nodded, and followed at a faster speed. The sun went lower, and lower, until they finally got back to camp._

_Jungle Clan_

_"Foxstar, welcome back, I have your nest ready for you," Redheart said, politely. _

_"Thank you, Redheart." Foxstar was tired of walking and is hungry. The rouge bowed and limped towards the shade, where Lizardtail is hiding._

_Foxstar looked around and found Stardust and Blackcrow. She bounced over to the two cats, and sat down._

_"Stardust, Blackcrow, will you be willing to join Jungle Clan?" Foxstar asked, getting an odd glare from the cats._

_"I'd be fine," Blackcrow replied, and Stardust nodded._

_"Thank-you both, one moment please," Foxstar excused herself, and jumped on the rock in the middle of the camp._

_"Forest Clan, may you come to listen to great news?" Foxstar announced, and Shadowstar listed also, along with the rest of Jungle Clan. "I have returned, with new name, Foxstar, and I have chosen my new deputy, but before I say, I'd like to announce we have two new members to Forest Clan, Stardust, and Blackcrow. The new deputy will be Stardust!"_

_The clan recited in rejoice calling out the newest members of Forest Clan and the newest leader of the clan also. "Foxstar! Foxstar! Stardust! Stardust! Blackcrow! Blackcrow! Stardust! Stardust!"_

_Shadowstar walked up to Foxstar, and he licked her fur in acceptance to the clan, "Welcome back, Foxstar."_

_Shouting from the back of the camp was heard well, and it was by the bush. Redheart and Lizardtail were fighting._

_Foxstar ran up to the cats, and pulled Lizardtail away from Redheart. "Redheart, report what happened."_

_"She was a spy, and she threatened to kill Shadowstar!" Redheart tattled._

_"She shall show us the way to Dark Clan, and then we kill every one of them!" Shadowstar shouted, getting shouts from all over the clan._

_"I agree, for there's a new leader, and a new deputy to fight, Dark Clan doesn't know what's coming!" Foxstar shouted._

Foxstar sat up in her nest, her new nest, the leader nest, and she looked outside, it was still dark out.

_'Stardust, don't disappoint me for choosing you as the new deputy of Forest Clan, because if you do, you will die!'_ Foxstar thought, and then she looked down at the leader of Jungle Clan, for he still had nine lives, and he was leader for thirty-six moons, abnormal for a clan leader, but still amazing. With that thought out of her head, she went back to sleep, dreaming about nothing, except for the moonstone ceremony and how she really needed to speak to Redheart, and it needed to be soon, or it would be too late to even do it at all!

**(Edited and written by: Foxen Fudo)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well Foxen decided that it'll be least confusing if we make a new clan cat so you'll know who will be in the clan and what position they'll be in. It is also one of the longest chapter I have written in this story.**

***Forest Clan**

**Leader- Foxstar**

**Deputy- Stardust**

**Medicine Cat- Autumnleaf (Apprentice: Shimmerpaw)**

**Warriors- Abbyberry (Apprentice: Wolfpaw)**

**Blackcrow (Apprentice: Blackpaw)**

**Riverstripe**

**Icerunner**

**Apprentices- Shimmerpaw**

**Blackpaw**

**Wolfpaw**

**Queens- Sunear**

**Elders- Flamepool**

**Iceclaw**

***Jungle Clan**

**Leader- Shadowstar**

**Deputy- Lavenderwhisper**

**Medicine Cat- Echowatcher (Apprentice: Skypaw)**

**Warriors- Cloudfur**

**Bluefang**

**Skywalker**

**Queenshine (Apprentice: Shadowpaw)**

**Apprentices- Skypaw**

**Shadowpaw**

**Queens- Tallface**

**Elders- Mouseleg**

**Blueberry**

***Neo Clan**

**Leader- Dapplestar**

**Deputy- Redfang (Apprentice: Lifepaw)**

**Medicine Cat- Blackrose (Apprentice: Fariypaw)**

**Warriors- Stormclaw**

**Lightningclaw**

****Darkshadow ****

**Apprentice- Fairypaw**

**Lifepaw**

**Queens- Riverflow**

**Elders- Clawface**

**Birdflyer**

***Trash Clan**

**Leader- Greystar**

**Deputy- Talllegs (Apprentice: Streampaw)**

**Medicine Cat- Whisperingwinds (Apprentice: Sunpaw)**

**Warriors- Owlfang**

**Foresttail (Apprentice: Petalpaw)**

**Apprentice- Streampaw**

**Sunpaw**

**Petalpaw**

**Elders- Roadwalker**

***Dark Clan**

**Spiderfang**

**Arctail**

**Gianttail**

**Lizardtail**

**Birdwings**

**Waterclaws**

***Cats outside Clans**

**Redheart**

**Disclai- You know what you already know, so why keep saying it?**

**Chapter 9: The Search**

Jungle Clan

Stardust is pacing back and forth, thinking of what just happen. _'What the hell did I just signed up for,' _Stardust thought.

"Will you stop it, already? I'm getting a headache," Blackcrow complained.

The raven tom mumbled, 'Sorry.'

He lay down, still trying to comprehend the events that day.

"Calm down, Stardust. You'll make your head exploded. Now, here, eat," Redheart commanded, dropping a big mouse and a crow in front of the two new Forest Clan warriors.

"Aren't you going to eat, too," Blackcrow asked.

"I'll eat after every cat is fed," she stated.

The two finally notice how skinny she is compared to the rest of the clan cats

"When's the last time you have eaten," Stardust asked. Redheart thought for a moment.

"A few days ago, I think," the black-and-red she-cat finally answered.

"And you're still on your paws!? Go and eat something before you pass out," the raven deputy commanded.

"But-"

"NOW," She huffed and walked off.

"She'll still refuse to eat, even if you force her to," Foxstar stated. Stardust and Blackcrow turned to her.

"What do you mean," the ginger tom asked.

"This is not the first time she reject food. She is thinking of the clan first, like a true warrior."

"Are you going to let her join Forest Clan?" Stardust is curious for the answer.

"Maybe," was all new leader had said.

_'I have to talk to her about the chosen cats soon,'_ she thought.

Redheart grabbed a rabbit and dragged it towards Lizardtail. She dropped it in front of her.

"Here, eat," Redheart ordered.

"Why should I eat something you give me, you ungrateful excuse for a cat," the Dark Clan she-cat questioned.

"I don't want you to die of hunger."

"So you want to kill me yourself?"

"No," Redheart said, sternly, "I don't care if you're the enemy or not. I care for every cat and if that means protecting the enemy as well, then that's what I'll do."

The rouge pushed the rabbit towards Lizardtail.

"I'm not eating," the brown she-cat said, stubbornly.

"Nor am I if you don't eat."

"What," Lizardtail asked. She looked into Redheart's crimson red eyes. Her eyes held fire, a burning desire to protect every cat.

"I mean that I'm not eating until every cat is fed, including you," she answered her unquestioned thought.

Lizardtail got a closer look at Redheart and see that she was in no condition to fight the enemies.

"Now, eat or go hungry," she said. The Dark Clan she-cat mumbled something and started eating the rabbit. The black-and-red rouge turned around and walked away. She saw Foxstar coming towards her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you in private," the red leader said.

Redheart nodded and suggested, "Let's go for a walk through the territory."

Foxstar agreed and they both walked out of the camp. Once they were a safe distance from the camp, the new Forest Clan leader started talking.

"When I was receiving my nine lives, one of the Sky Clan cat said something about finding the chosen cats." Redheart looked shocked.

"Father never said that you'll be helping me," Redheart said.

"'Father'," Foxstar questioned.

"Yes, my father. He came to my dreams and tells me where to find the chose cats for almost four moons ago. I already found the two cats," the rouge stated.

"Do you know the other three cats then," Foxstar asked.

"I think I do, but I'm not sure. For all I know is that Stardust and Blackcrow are two of them."

Foxstar was thinking of when the other cats will be chosen.

"Who do you think will be the chosen," the red leader asked.

"I know they aren't anymore Jungle or Forest Clan, and I feel there none in the Trash Clan. That leaves Neo Clan," Redheart listed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Neo Clan tomorrow, and if they are not there, then we'll look for other places for them."

"How do you know, if it's them or not?"

"I have these feelings that it's them, like a six sense."

"How long will this take?"

"It depends on how weak or strong this 'feeling' is." The sun is going down and Redheart is trying not to yawn.

"I think it's time to get back," Foxstar stated.

"I agree. Don't you think, guys," Redheart raising her voice.

"Damn it. How did you know we were here," Blackcrow asked. Foxstar also want to know how she knew they were following them.

"Just because my back was turned doesn't mean I can't hear you walking or smell you," she stated.

"I told you that you were walking to heavy," Blufang hissed.

"How did you know it was me? It could have been Stardust," Cloudfur hissed back.

"Hey, now, don't bring me into this," Stardust said. The four cats started to argue. Foxstar has no clue how to stop them, while Redheart has an idea. The rouge whispered something to Foxstar and she nodded.

"Well, if you haven't-" Redheart fell on the ground. The four stopped and rushed to her side.

"Oh Sky Clan, I know she should have eaten. Now, look at her, she's-" Stardust was cut off by laugher. Foxstar and Redheart were look at the four, amused.

"Now let's go back before I really pass out," Redheart said. She was about to get up but something stopped her.

"Redheart, are you ok," Bluefang asked. Stardust froze in place because he saw a raven tom that looks just like he except for the lack of blonde stripes.

**_"Redheart, you must hurry. The camp is under attack by Dark Clan,"_** the raven tom said.

_'Ok, thanks for the warning,' _the black-and-red she-cat said through her thoughts. She jumped up and said, "Come let's get back to the camp. Now!"

She sprang towards the camp with the others following in suit. When they got closer, they can hear shouting and screeching. Redheart ran harder until she burst through the entrance. She tackled the first cat in sight, which was Waterclaw. She knocked down the big tom and bite down on his leg. The others came and started fighting the Dark Clan cats. Stardust tried to help the apprentice until Gianttail pushed him down to the ground.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time, _Stardust_. Now, you can perish," the big white tom hissed in his ear. "Now where were we when before that bitch has interrupted us."

Gianttail was about to bite down into his neck when he was tossed off of Stardust once again.

"You will do no such thing when I'm still here," Redheart hissed.

"Oh so you're going to help him. Like I said before, he kills the innocents."

"I heard you the first time and I don't believe you."

"Redheart, you can take him on your own. Go help the others. I got him," the raven tom insisted.

She snorted and said, "Don't be ridicules. Plus this will probably be a challenge for me."

"Probably, now you're going to get it." Gianttail lunged at her, but she sidestepped. Gianttail got up and lunged at her again. He saw that she was about to sidestep again and block both side. She knew he was going to do that and jumped up, making him land on the ground with her on top.

"Is that all you got," she hissed. The white tom smirked and shot up, catching her off guard. Now, he got her pinned down.

"How's that for ya," he asked. She dared to laugh.

"I think you forgot someone," then Stardust tackled Gianttail. Redheart got up and ran to Stardust's side. They both looked at each other and nodded. They double attacked him. Once he got overpowered by their team work, he fled, but not before saying, "This isn't over. I'll get you and your new friend."

They finally notice that the fight stopped when the other cats fled as well. They saw that several cats has been injured, but are ok. Redheart offered to help the medicine cats, but they declined and move on to the next cat that needed them. Once all the cats settled down, Stardust went over to Cloudfur, Bluefang, and Blackcrow.

"Hey, I saw you and Redheart fighting Gianttail. You guys are amazing. It's like you guys fight together for your entire life," Blackcrow stated.

"Yeah, I want to ask her where she got those fighting moves," Bluefang agreed.

"Even when she has least of the energy that you and Gianttail had, she held on strongly," Cloudfur said. Redheart walked over to them and plopped near them.

"Hey, are you ok," Stardust asked.

"Yeah, just tired and hungry, fighting with Gianttail is really hard if you don't have your energy," the black-and-red she-cat answered.

"I'll get you fresh-kill, if you want," Bluefang offered.

"No, I'll get it myself."

"Blackcrow, pin her now," Stardust shouted. Blackcrow jumped on top of her.

"Ah, what the hell, get off me, mousebrain," Redheart commanded. She is struggling under the big ginger tom.

"Hurry, and get the fresh-kill," Stardust commanded to the bluish-grey cat. She nodded and ran off. Redheart stop struggling and Blackcrow loosen his grab. That was a mistake. Once she felt him loosen, she shot up and got him off of her.

"Freedom," she shouted. Bluefang ran back just in time before Redheart ran away. Stardust jumped on top of her, bringing her down once again.

"I'm back! Wait, just happened," the Jungle Clan she-cat asked.

"Trying to escape," the rouge stated.

"Well, here. You can rest when you finished eating." Redheart mumbled something that the other can't comprehend. The raven tom got off of her so she can eat. She started to eat and stayed quiet. On the other side of the camp, Foxstar was watching, amused. They all look like they were having fun, besides Redheart.

"When's the last we have fun when we were that young," Shadowstar asked.

"It has been a while, hasn't it," Foxstar stated. "Well, I'm retiring. Good night, Shadowstar."

"Good night, Foxstar." The sun is slowly going down and all the cats went to their dens. Redheart sat out in silents before someone asked, "Who were those toms that warn you about the attack?"

The black-and-red she-cat didn't turn around and answered, "That, my dear brother, was our father."

Stardust walked to her side and sat next to her.

"I thought so. Why didn't you tell me that you were my sister," he asked.

"Because he told me not to until the time is right. As to why, I don't know," she answered honestly, "I need to go to Neo Clan tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm in search of the chosen cats, and Blackcrow and you are just the two we found so far."

"'We'?"

"When Foxstar was going to get her nine lives, a Sky Clan cat told her to help me search for three more cats."

"Well, you better rest. Good night, Redheart." Redheart turned her head and lick his fur.

"Good night, Brother," she whispered, getting up and walked to her den. Stardust walked back to his den as well.

_'I wonder if the adventure has begun,'_ he thought.

**(Edited and written by: TNckitty)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Gathering**

Dark Clan

Gianttail keeps replaying the battle over and over again. It frustrates him that he got beaten by his enemies so easily.

"Damn that Stardust and that bitch defeat me so easily," he shouted. He turned to Lizardtail, who escaped during the battle. "What information did you get about her?"

"All I know was her name, Redheart. She saw me before I can get more news about her and the two clans. Apparently, Forest Clan has a new leader and their deputy is Stardust," she answered. Gianttail growled.

"That Stardust should be punished for his crimes, not get rewarded. I need to get rid of him before he kills more cats, but that bitch keeps getting in the way. I need to get rid of this _Redheart_," he meowed.

"Who's Redheart," Spiderfang asked.

"That black-and-red bitch who always protects that Stardust," Gianttail spatted.

"Can you describe her for me," the leader asked suddenly.

"She has black fur with red paws, ears, and on the tip of her tail. Her eyes were crimson red," Lizardtail described for Gianttail, who didn't get a closer look at her. Spiderfang's eyes widen and smirked.

"So, she did survive," he laughed, leaving the two Dark Clan cats confused. "I can finally kill her and her for my revenge."

_'They'll be joining you soon, Ravenwing,'_ he thought.

"Go and rest." Spiderfang walks away. Lizardtail and Gianttail looked at each other to see if they have an answer.

Neo Clan

Blackrose, Lifepaw, and Fairypaw were going out to gather marigold leaves. Lifepaw was complaining about how he should be training instead of picking herbs.

"Will you stop complaining? You might as well scare away the prey with that loud mouth of yours," Fairypaw said.

The young tom was about to argue, but Blackrose cut him off.

"Shush, I smell a cat nearby," the medicine cat said. She sniffed the air and followed to the border. Once they got there, they saw Redheart grooming herself.

"Hey, you're on Neo Clan's territory," Lifepaw hissed. Redheart stop and looked up.

"Technically, I'm on Jungle Clan's territory," Redheart said.

_'The two are in this group, but which ones,'_ she thought.

"Then, who are you and what do you want," Blackrose asked.

"My name is Redheart and I want to learn about your clan, medicine cat," the black-and-red rouge replied. The red she-cat narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know that I was a medicine cat?"

"I can smell the herbs from you and your apprentice." Redheart pointed to Fairpaw. "You two young ones are twins, am I correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Lifepaw was amazed.

"You both look alike, beside from the fur color."

"Alright, enough, you say you want to learn about our clan? How will we know that you are working for the other clans," Blackrose asked.

"If I was with a clan, why would I be here and look skinnier then a bare-leaf cat?"

"She's right, Blackrose. She probably hasn't eaten in a couple of days, but I smell no sickness from her," Fairypaw stated.

"Such a brilliant apprentice, your parents must be proud of you, at least you have parents, I presumed?"

"Y-yes, I do." Fairypaw is embarrassed from the comment that Redheart has given her.

"Since you all know my name, why don't you tell me your names," Redheart suggested.

"My name is Blackrose, this is Fairypaw and Lifepaw. Now please leave," Blackrose said, quickly. The black-and-red rouge's ears twitched at the sound of bushes moving. Redfang appeared behind the three Neo Clan cats.

"There you are, Lifepaw," Redfang said, irritated.

_'Yes, I have found the last three chosen cats,'_ Redheart thought.

"Sorry, Redfang, this rouge asked to learn about Neo Clan and got distracted," Lifepaw explained. The Neo Clan's deputy scrutinized Redheart to determine if she is dangerous or not.

"I may look weak doesn't mean that I am one, deputy," she said like she read his mind. Redfang narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know I'm the deputy," the blonde tom asked.

"Your voice sounds commanding and your posture is all high and mighty but not too much as a leader," the rouge answered.

"Hmm, interesting, we'll take you to see Dapplestar," the deputy said.

"Wait," Blackrose stopped Redfang, "You trust this _rouge_, Trash cat."

Redheart's eyes narrowed when the medicine cat insulted Redfang. He just glared and turned. Blackrose followed him. The two young ones were walking side-by-side with Redheart.

"Are they always like that," Redheart question the two.

"Yes, Redfang used to be a Trash Clan cat," Lifepaw answered.

_'Hmm, I don't feel anything from him, so his sister must be the one,_' the black-and-red she-cat thought. She sighed. _'That's just great. Two medicine cats, two deputies, and a warrior, they are all so young.'_

"So, what's it like, being a rouge I mean," Fairypaw asked politely, while Lifepaw is practically bouncing everywhere.

"It's ok, I guess. It can get lonely and sometimes you can run into trouble if you're not careful," Redheart answered, honestly.

"Don't you have a friend to keep you company," the light ginger she-cat asked, feeling bad for her.

"No, my parents died when I was very young and loss my brother." Lifepaw stopped bouncing and listened to Redheart explaining about her life.

"Do you think he still alive," the tom asked. Redfang was secretly listening to their conversation and can relate his life to hers.

"Yes," Redheart said.

"How do you know," Fairypaw asked.

"Because I saw him recently," You can her hints of sadness in her voice. They walked in silent before Redfang announced that they were at the camp.

When they got into camp, Redfang immediately went into Dapplestar's den. Redheart followed him and waited patiently outside. When the blonde tom finished speaking to the leader, he motioned the rouge to go in. She walked in and saw a light tabby she-cat, who must be Dapplestar.

"So, you must be the one Sky Clan sent to find the five chosen cats," Dapplestar started to speak.

Redheart bowed and said, "Yes. My name is Redheart."

"Did you find all of them," the leader asked.

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"Why not tell all the clans at the Gathering? I believe that is tonight," the rouge suggested.

"Very well, but rest first. Go find a black tom with blonde and red stripes," the tabby she-cat instructed. Redheart nodded and walked out of the den.

When she was out, the tom that the leader described was sitting outside waiting for her.

"So, you must be the cat Redfang told me to show you where you can rest," the tom asked. She nodded. "My name is Darkshadow."

"I'm Redheart," she introduced.

"Redheart, sounds like a Clan cat name," Darkshadow stated.

"I hear of the clans. I like the idea of working together and protecting the young and old, how you support one another," Redheart said.

"Come on. I'll be showing you where you'll be resting." The black tom showed her near the elders' den.

"Thank you," the rouge thanked him.

"Is there anything you need before you go," he asked.

"No, thank you. I'm good." He nodded and walked away.

It was about moonhigh and the cats were preparing to go to the Gathering. Once they got there, they saw Trash Clan was waiting for the rest of the can to show up. Dapplestar walked up to Greystar near the big oak tree.

"Hello, Greystar. I see you looking well," she said politely.

"Greetings, Dapplestar. Yes, and you as well. I met an interesting cat not long ago," Greystar stated.

"Oh and what is this cat's name," she asked.

"Oh, her name is-" but he was cut off when Shadowstar and Foxstar walked towards them.

"Good evening, Dapplestar, Greystar. How are you," Shadowstar asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," the Neo Clan leader said. Redheart walk toward the four leaders quietly.

"Oh, Redheart, you're here," Foxstar said.

"Yes and I found them," Redheart stated.

"That's great! Let's start the Gathering." All the leaders jumped on to the lowest branch.

"Let the Gathering start," Shadowstar yelled. Every cat stop talking and took their seats. "We all have an important to tell you all, or rather Redheart will tell you."

The rouge jumped up and looked down. She started to get nervous. With all the cats looking at her, she didn't know if she can speak at all.

"It's okay. Just calm down and speak," Foxstar whispered. Redheart took a deep breath.

"There is danger coming soon," Redheart started, "There are five cats chosen by Sky Clan. They are Blackrose."

Everyone looked at the medicine cat.

"Fairypaw, Redfang, Blackcrow." The cats started to whisper. Redfang sat there quietly, looking indifferent. Fairypaw tried to look as small as possible. Blackcrow shifted, uneasy. Redheart looked at Stardust.

"And Stardust."

**(Edited and written by: TNckitty)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello, Readers. I want you all to know that I'm writing another Co-writing story with everchangingfavorites. I forgot to mention that to read Part Duel Monster, my other story. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Chapter 11: Truth is Surprising Not That Bad to Take in**

All of the clan cats looked at the five chosen cats, then Redheart stepped down from the rock, then Foxstar went into the middle.

"A few days ago, Dark Clan attack a patrol Rainstar was in, with my brother, Alclaw, and some other cats too," Foxstar said, obviously having trouble speaking about the death of her mother to the rest of the clans. Stardust jumped up, in case she couldn't finish.

"Rainstar was killed in battle, same with Alclaw. I am the new leader, so my new clan name is Foxstar. I accepted two new cats, which were formerly from Trash Clan, Blackcrow and Stardust. I accepted Stardust as my newest deputy," Foxstar sighed, still troubled at the thought she spoke of the death of her mother again. Foxstar stepped down, and nudged Stardust for the comfort. Shadowstar was next in line to speak.

"I, Shadowstar, have recently accepted Forest Clan into our territory, for they have a famine almost every day in their territory. Recently Dark Clan attacked, and if Redheart hadn't gotten a message from Sky Clan, we would've been in the same shape. I propose if, you accept I want to make an alliance to stop Dark Clan, before they attack you. Using the chosen cats Redheart named earlier, we should become victorious!" All of the cats in the background from Forest and Jungle Clan yelped with agreement, and with that Dapplestar went to the middle of the rock.

"I have recently gotten a message from Sky Clan about the chosen cats, so I accept your proposal, Shadowstar. I agree we should deal with Dark Clan, but why not as a clan, not with just five single cats?" Dapplestar asked, looking at Redheart, and then Foxstar butted it before anything could happen.

"I believe you're correct on this, Dapplestar, but should we argue with Sky Clan?" Foxstar counter-asked, defending Redheart.

"I'm not arguing, I'm just saying, putting our faith into only five cats? Why in the world would that ever work?" Dapplestar stated, getting agreement from her clan, except for the chosen cats that were at the meeting.

The argument was stopped, for the moon reached moonhigh. The leaders stepped down, for Greystar glared at his 'traitors' then the cats went into their own direction. Dapplestar went up to Foxstar and nodded. "I'm glad you took leadership, but I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't see Volestripe anywhere, is she with her new litter of kits?" Dapplestar asked, and Foxstar froze, her eyes widened with sorrow.

"Volestrope died before Forest Clan joined Jungle Clan, it was from hunger, Dapplestar, do you have any kits of your own?" Foxstar asked, changing the subject some.

"I'm sorry, and no, nor siblings. I don't know how you feel, my mother died while giving birth to me, and my father died before that in battle. I empathize, but it will be impossible to sympathize for your loss. To think you still trust Sky Clan after the losses of your family, do you have any more children?" Dapplestar asked, looking at the widowed she-cat leader.

"A couple, I should get going. Stardust won't go without my word, thank you," Foxstar said, and licked the young leader's forehead for thanks.

Foxstar then went to her clan, and Dapplestar went with her clan. Shadowstar went up to Foxstar, and he licked her head. "You were strong up there. I wouldn't have ever been able to do that. I would've broken down before that."

"I almost did, but I didn't want to look weak. You and I need to talk about the chosen cats when we get back," Foxstar stated, getting a nod from the old leader.

The two clans arrived to Jungle Clan's territory, then Shadowstar and Foxstar jumped onto Highrock. They didn't need to call the clan, so Foxstar began the meeting.

"How did it go?" Icerunner asked anxiously, for he wasn't assigned to go to the meeting for there was patrol going on.

"We may have an alliance with another clan, Icewa-"Shadowstar started.

"'It's Icerunner, Shadowstar, sorry, for not telling you the names, but just remember it, please,'" Foxstar whispered to the old leader.

"There's a possible alliance with Neo Clan, Icerunner," Shadowstar corrected himself, and Icerunner had anger in his eyes.

"You couldn't remember my name?" He mumbled, quietly, but everyone heard it.

"We will need to start training our apprentices soon, and quickly. For, when they're ready, we'll get them fit for fighting with Dark Clan. The losses we had, it's unacceptable, we're better than that!" Foxstar yelled, getting yelps of agreement from both sides of the clans.

Shadowstar and Foxstar jumped down from the highrock, and Stardust walked over to Foxstar, and he licked her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Foxstar looked at him in confusion, and remembered he was in the fight that Rainstar and Alclaw were killed. "It's not your fault, Stardust, you tried you very best. I honor you for that, and that's why I appointed you deputy."

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about you have gone throug l, and you still forgive Sky Clan. Why?" Stardust meowed, trying to understand the young leader.

_'I will never forgive Sky Clan, but what they choose isn't and shouldn't be my problem.'_ Foxstar said, going to her den, there would be a long day ahead of her.

Blackpaw ran up to Blackcrow, his smile automatically turned into a frown, "Blackcrow, what's wrong, you don't seem happy."

Blackcrow looked at his newest apprentice, when he had left he left his adopted son to go with Stardust and Redfang, and Blackpaw reminded him of that certain cat. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about when I was going to take you out training."

Blackpaw nodded, and went over to Shimmerpaw, for he had a crush on her, and he was going to catch the plumpest vole he could find for her.

Neo Clan

Redfang was walking beside Redheart, and you could sense the tension in the air. Blackrose was glaring at the she-cat, and Fairypaw was shaking, for she wasn't training to be a warrior, so why fight like one. But she did get a message about this from Sky Clan, that's for sure, same with Blackrose.

"Redfang, why did she choose us?" Lifepaw asked her deputy.

"You're the chosen cats, I was told to find you, and now we have to train to fight Dark Clan," Redheart stated, before the easily angered deputy could answer in his boasting tone.

"I can't train Fairypaw to fight, and I don't know how to fight, so we're out of the option of saving the world or some shit like that!" Blackrose protested.

"I know, but give it a try. Otherwise Crimsonstar wouldn't have chosen you five!" Redheart exclaimed, getting stares from the three cats.

"Who's Crimsonstar?" Lifepaw asked.

_'Damn, I' don't even know, how do I tell them who he is. He just told me to get the other cats, he was just shaped like father,' _Redheart thought, forgetting to answer the question the apprentice asked her.

"Redheart, you there, Lifepaw asked you a question, who's Crimsonstar?" Blackrose asked, even more irritated than before.

"Sorry, I'm just tired, I'll tell you later," Redheart said, before heading off to the elders' den.

"Weird," Redfang said, heading to his den.

"I'll say, come on, Fairypaw, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Blackrose stated, heading to her den, followed by her small apprentice.

Trash Clan

Greystar was pacing his den, worried. _'Why do they have to fight them, why?'_

Talllegs lurked in, but getting caught by Greystar. "What?" he boomed at his lean deputy.

"Sorry, Greystar, just wondering, are you okay, you've been acting weird since the meeting, is it the fact that you know that Dark Clan won't be attacking us, for they made an alliance with us?" Talllegs asked with much curiosity. Greystar nodded.

"They want to get rid of Dark Clan, but they're the reason there's still four clans here. They keep us alive, and until then they can hunt on our territory, though there's not enough food to even go around for us."

Talllegs nodded, backing out to his den, and then the two toms went to sleep.

Jungle Clan

Foxstar was restless, she was just circling the camp over and over again, and this fight with Dark Clan was starting to get to her. Autumnleaf watched her, her head hurt from the turning her sister made many, many, many times in a row.

"Autumnleaf, what should we do?!" Foxstar finally asked, not stopping the circling the camp.

"One I think you should stop wondering and sit, and two, I think since we have warriors from three different clans to help us, we're fine."

"But there's the territory, Neo Clan won't make it in time if we're attacked, and we won't make it in time if they're attacked. We're basically cornered!" Foxstar yelped to her sister, her head was spinning with the dangerous possibilities Dark Clan could win the fight.

"Foxstar, we're going to be fine. Nothing bad will happen, and if we're attacked, it won't be the end of it. We have strong warriors, let alone strong leaders too, with, don't let us forget nine lives to lose. I think we're good as gold."

"I know, but what if we're attacked by both sides?" Foxstar asked, putting another possibility on the plate.

"We kill the ones here, and then go help the other clan!" Autumnleaf hissed, going back to her den.

"Autumnleaf, I need your-"

"Go complain to Stardust or Shadowstar they'll know what to do!" Autumnleaf meowed, now trotting to her moss bed.

_'She's the medicine cat. She's not supposed to do that. Though she's right about me being too worried, we'll be fine. Crimsonstar, please help me get through this!'_ Foxstar thought, as she went back to her moss bed, she lay down, and fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but torture.

**_Foxstar's Dream_**

_Foxstar was fighting Stardust._

_"You'll pay for killing Yutail!" Foxstar hissed._

_"No, you're the one who'll pay for letting that traitor into your clan!" Stardust hissed, getting his claws out, ready to slice the poor apprentice's neck._

_"Starpaw, stop, we got the one we needed to fight for! And you don't need to kill a queen!" a black-crow like cat yelled at the revenge driven tom._

_Starpaw nodded, and the two toms ran off. Foxpaw ran over to her mate, sure she was an apprentice still, but her mother knew it would only meant she would most likely mean she'd become deputy later on._

_"Yutail, I'm sorry I couldn't help you!" Foxpaw yelled, liking the lifeless tom. Rainstorm walked up to her kit, and lay next to her, keeping her warm for the night._

_"I know you'll miss him, but you must go get some rest, deaths happen, but it'll be worse if they're unborn kits due to your stress."_

_"I know mother, I know."_

_**End of Foxstar's Dream**_

Foxstar woke up, she sat up and walked out of the den, it seemed Shadowstar started ordering the cats around already.

"Foxstar, I was awoked by your mumbling of your dream, you whispered a name, Yutail. Who's that by any chance?" Shadowstar asked with pure curiosity.

"Yutail was my mate for my kits; I was a young mother, when I was still an apprentice. Surprising I know, but-"

"Your mother told me about that while she and I were still deputies for our clans; tell me, do you still miss Yutail?" Shadowstar asked, his curiosity dimming a bit, but still strong.

"Of course I do, I miss everyone I lost. I still miss some of my friends I lost in battle, for they were assigned to protect the queens, and I was one of them."

"I heard about that too. Rainstar told me a ton about her kits, while I asked she often answered," Shadowstar stated, licking the she-cat leader.

"Thank you, Shadowstar, I admire how you trusted my mother so much."

"I didn't just trust her, I fathered her kits."

**A/N: Thanks for cliffhanger, Foxen.**

**(Edited and written by: Foxen Fudo)**


End file.
